One Bad Flip
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: What happens when a typical high school party is turned into a frenzy after Disco slips Flippy's Anti-Depressants into all the women's drinks, turning them into berserk monsters who escape into the town, Destroying everything in sight. Read To Find Out!
1. Welcome to the show!

I had a few ideas about a party scenario in which Meth throws a party at Flippy's without his knowing so, and Disco mistakes Flippy's anti-Depressants for roofies, and things go crazy from there, so I decided to go with it.

I plan on it being a one or two chapter story, so don't get your hopes up. Also, it's being rated M for the content and ideologically sensitive material... whatever that means. Since I'm sure most of you know the cannon characters, as well as Meth, I won't spend anytime describing them. When it comes to some of my other OCs I'll go into a little more detail.

Also, there's gonna be a little reference to , The Exchange Student, which I may be bringing back.

Anyway, here we go, One Bad Flip. Get it? Like a bad trip, but with flip... because he's in it... Whatever, story begin, now!

[][][][][]

The bell rings signaling an end to the first half of the school day. The doors open and the hall immediately fills with aggravated teenagers who just finished the last day of equivalency testing, and let's just say, you could feel the weight of the event lift off the school in those few moments of freedom before they had to proceed to last hour.

Flippy begins turning the tumblers for his locker when he hears a loud voice from the other end of the hallway, and he already knew who it was.

"Who's happy for this fucking test to be over?"

Meth honestly had no shame and didn't care if the teachers heard. After a few high fives from passing students, he crossed over to Flippy's locker.

"How's it going? Think you passed?"

Flippy sighed and looked back to his locker, "I have no idea. The math part I think I did okay, but the literature got me."

Right as Flippy began to pull his locker open, Meth closed it, thus resetting the lock, "I drew Icarus from Led Zeppelin on my math test. I think I did okay on the Literature."

Flippy shook his head and began re-entering his, "How does someone with a college reading level, Manage to have no work ethic?"

"Dude, Icarus rocks!"

"That's not what I meant," Flippy began but was thwarted with yet another closed locker.

"Hurry up dude, we're gonna be late."

"Quit closing my locker!"

"Anyway, I was thinking we should throw a party to celebrate. At your house of course."

Flippy shook his head, "Can't. I have football practice today. Speaking of, your leg looks better. Coach wants to know when you're coming back."

Meth stretched his leg and sighed, "Na, don't feel like it. It still kinda hurts, but back to the first subject. A party is what everyone needs to relax... at your house of course."

"No, no parties at my house. My parents are still pissed the last time you caught the kitchen on fire."

"Hey, I could explain that! I needed to lay low for a while so I faked a bad wiring problem and stashed a corpse I dug up from your backyard in front of the sink. The hard part was triggering the circuit breaker."

Flippy sighed and grabbed his gym clothes for last hour, "Whatever. They're coming home this weekend and the house needs to be intact. What about your place? Your parents are still on vacation, right?"

Meth frowned slightly, "Yeah... Vacation. But your house is conveniently located by the city. It's easier to smuggle beer there."

"No, now I have to get to class." Flippy slammed his locker and walked away.

Meth sighed and turned toward his next class.

"Hi Martin!"

Meth turned to see Nanette waving and walking towards him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite exchange student." he said with a yawn.

"Yup, that's me! What do you have planned for this weekend?"

Meth stopped walking and thought for a moment before an idea came to him, "There's gonna be an awesome party at Flippy's tonight."

"Really? What time?"she asked, nearly dropping her books.

"I don't know yet. You'll find out soon though."

"Sounds great," she said while walking toward the door to her classroom, "See you there!"

Meth resumed walking and stumbled upon Flaky, who happened to be juggling two large books in front of her locker. She tottered backwards and would have fell, but Meth caught one of the books and pushed her forward.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

Meth handed her the book and said, "Party tonight at Flippy's, you should go."

"Can't, I'm gonna be busy,"

"Doing what?"

Flaky thought for a second then replied, "Washing my hair, that's what!"

"Come on Flaky, me and you both know you don't wash your hair."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Just listen to the announcements seventh hour," Meth said then continued walking, "If you're not there I'll drag you by your needles!"

Flaky sighed and slammed her locker closed.

Now all that was left was to inform the rest of the school.

[][][]

Lumpy cleared his throat and sat in his chairs, now fully prepared to begin the last of the day's announcements. He begins to push the button for the intercom, but his door is thrown open and Meth bursts in, panting.

"Mr. Light, what is wrong with you?" says Lumpy confusedly.

Meth takes a few deep breathes then replies, "There's trouble!... A horde of Humans broke into the school and kidnapped one of the exchange students, the white cat..."

"Nanette?"

"Yeah," Meth begins, "That one. They kept mumbling something about a sacrifice and ran towards the Gym!"

Lumpy darted out of the office while yelling frantically.

Meth made sure no one else was in the office then made his way to Lumpy's desk. After selecting a song from his phone, he pushes the button for the intercom, sending a loud beep through the school.

[]

"So when the Persians attacked Thermopylae, they were held off by a small group of nearly one thousand Spartans," Said the history teacher to a class of sleeping students.

A loud beep followed by feedback woke up the class in an instant, signaling the start of the end of the day announcements. Instead of being read off by a monotonous moose, loud music greeted the school.

The song Alex Chilton lowered in volume slightly and Meth began speaking, "Welcome back to KWMeth, your home for Revolution. Since everyone is done with the testing, we felt it would be a good idea to celebrate. Directly after school today, you should make your way to Flippy's house and prepare to have fun! There will be live entertainment by Rebel Radio, and it is B.Y.O.B, unless you wanna be nice and bring enough for everyone."

Loud cheering broke out among the classrooms, and the P.A was barely audible.

"OK everyone, calm down. Just remember, everyone is welcome. Except teachers, police, and Disco Bear."

Over the speaker came the sound of a door flying open, and the music went considerably quieter.

"What the fuck are you doing?" yelled Lumpy as the sounds of moving furniture and scratching tile echoed through the school.

"Shit! Just remember, Flippy's after school!" loud footsteps left the office and the sound of running brought everyone's attention to the hallways where Meth was yelling.

"Anarchy!"

"Be quiet!" yelled the moose in pursuit, "School is still in session!"

Flippy being outside hadn't heard the announcement and wouldn't know until it was too late.

{}

Sorry it was a somewhat short chapter. Wanted to get it U'led to move onto the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading, the next installment should be finished soon.


	2. Opiate For The Masses

Hey everyone.

This is an really old UL that I'm sure everyone had forgot about.

I had started to update The Arrival, but I don't think anyone understood it, or who my OC was, so I figured I'd reboot this to give some insight on Martin. Plus I remember it being a really great idea.

After this, Slender Man will probably get updated, then Unconscious Dementia, most likely, but I am planning on entering a few more new genres.

Oh, before the next chapter comes out, listen to some of these songs. It'll add to the feel of the story when they come into play and it will keep you from being confused. Not gonna be lyrics, but the rhythm and sound of the song.

Archetype, Fear Factory

Brain Damage, Pink Floyd

Us and Them, Pink Floyd

Comfortably Numb, Pink Floyd

Anyway, here it is. Second chapter to, One Bad Flip.

* * *

Flippy sighed as he trudged up the walkway to his house, his backpack over his shoulder and his bag of football gear in his hand.

After school, the day just went downhill. For some reason, no one showed up to football practice, even though he knew they were there for class. He got stuck running suicides while the coach yelled about how slow he was.

And to top it all off, someone tried to steal his car from the parking lot. He came out to a busted window, a missing radio, and a torn apart steering column. His key wouldn't even fit the ignition, a sure sign that someone had gouged the tumblers…

He was quite sure he knew who did it, but there was nothing he could do about it this second.

Stopping suddenly, he turned and looked at the cars lining the street and his driveway.

It took him a moment, but he figured it out.

The front door opened and Meth stumbled through it, shielding his eyes from the sun. He looked toward the angry bear and swayed on dizzy feet.

"Hey," he finally said as he staggered to the flowerbox in front of the house.

Flippy's jaw dropped as Meth unzipped the front of his pants and began urinating on the flowers, all the while whistling to the tune of the music blaring from the house.

"Hey!"

Amid his swaying, Meth waved behind him, "Hey, door's closed man, wait your turn."

Flippy shook his head and dropped his bags, before calmly walking to where Meth was standing.

Seeing the shadow appear in front of him, he stopped whistling, "Damn eclipse…"

Flippy kicked him in the back of his leg, causing him to crumble and fall over.

"Dude, what the fuck?!"

Flippy stepped back and shook his head, "I thought I told you no parties!"

Meth blinked, "Flippy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. Are you seriously gonna keep pissin'?"

He stumbled to his feet and continued, "Well, I can't just stop, y'know."

Flippy began pacing on the front lawn, "Dude, I told you, my parents are gonna be back this weekend! Their gonna flip shit if the house is nothing but a smoldering pile of ash!"

Meth chuckled, as he zipped up his pants.

"This isn't funny!"

"Come on, everyone's behaving themselves. Well, except Disco, but he isn't even supposed to be here," he said as he pushed Flippy to the front door, "At the most, we'll have to pick up some cans and cups. No big deal!"

Flippy looked through the door, seeing his house packed with people, yet what he had said seemed to be true. There were cups everywhere, three tables set up with cases of beer and bottles of liquor beside an arrangement of kegs on the floor.

"Oh, by the way," Meth began, putting his arm around his shoulders, "Your bass is tuned, and the ladies are waiting. There's even some that don't go to our school."

Flippy considered this as he looked over the people inside, ultimately agreeing with a sigh.

"Alright, just for tonight. This is the last one."

Meth grinned and shook him, "That's the Flippy I know, now come on. There's shots to screw, and ladies to drink!"

**[][][]**

Disco stood by the drink table, rubbing his stinging cheek. For some reason he continued to strike out, always ending up with a slap.

'Maybe it's just a different crowd,' he thought.

Meth walked over with two glasses and began mixing drinks while shuffling his feet to the music.

Disco danced over and started looking over the crowd, "How's it goin'?"

Meth sighed and set one of the bottles back down, "Whaddaya want, Diss'?"

He pretended he didn't hear and kept looking around, "So, tough crowd, eh?"

"No, not really."

He chuckled, "Well, I probably warmed everyone up for you."

Meth shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, what lines are you using?"

Uncorking a large, strangely shaped bottle, he shrugged, "The stupidest ones I can think of."

Disco blinked, "And that works?"

"It does when you don't care."

A yellow fox walked to the table and began filling her glass as Meth finished his.

He put on a smile and began rubbing her back, "Funny, I thought angels had wings."

She giggled and continued making her drink, "That's the nicest thing I heard all night! Some idiot in a lame tuxedo told me I looked like a porn star."

Disco looked down at his clothes and sighed.

Meth downed one of the drinks and shivered, "Well, I'm sure that man is a major brownie hound. Why don't you do me a favor and take this drink over to the bear at the table over there and keep him company 'till I get back."

She smiled and took the glass, "Alright, see you there!"

Meth looked at his glass and began to mix another.

"I'm just not having any luck tonight," Disco said as he too off his coat and tie.

Meth began filling his glass, "They make a pill for that."

"No, it's just like I lost my game."

Meth picked up his glass and inspected it, "You didn't lose your game."

"Really?"

He nodded, "You can't lose what you never had."

Stumbling over to his next target, Meth smiled and put his arm around Nanette, "Does your left eye hurt? Cause you been look right, all day!"

She laughed and followed him toward the table, "Are all Americans this charming?

"Only when their blood is more alcohol than plasma."

Disco sighed and took a glass from the pile near the keg. He filled it halfway from the keg and filled the rest of it with lemonade.

He gagged and set the half full glass back on the table.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

A quick scan of the room showed him his next victim, er… target.

He began to shuffle his way to the unsuspecting bear talking to her friends.

'Alright, the stupidest thing you can think of.'

He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn and roll her eyes, "What do you want?"

"If I tell you I'm a pirate, would you let me look around your chest?"

She sighed and shook her head. She looked to her friends in the group and formed a fist, waiting for a thumbs up or down.

The rest of the group looked at each other before grinning and giving an thumbs up.

The bear nodded and turned towards Disco, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, now that's more like it."

Giving him a wink, she jerked his head forward, making it collide with her own.

He instantly saw stars and various colors as he began to stumble backwards, finally collapsing into the keg beside the table.

There was an uproar of laughter at the expense of poor Disco, but can you really feel sorry for him?

Flippy sighed, "How'd he get in, anyway?"

Meth grimaced and set his glass down, "That's actually a funny story. He found a large box and went all Solid Snake. Unfortunately, he didn't realize a moving box draws a lot of attention in as packed a space as this."

The fox shook her head, "What a dork."

Flippy checked his watch, "It's almost six, when we gonna start?"

Meth shrugged while lifted his glass, "I don't know, I'm losing my buzz though and I play better drunk."

"We still need to find a drum track."

"Ooh, I play drums!" said the white cat, waving her arm as if answering a question.

The sudden, loud yelling gave Meth a headache but he shook it off, "See, there we go."

"Why don't you ladies go get every one outside."

"Okay, I'll do it with extreme prejudice!" Nanette yelled as she jumped from her seat and ran through the crowd.

The fox watched as she zig-zagged, everyone eventually making room for her, "Little hyper, eh?"

Meth sighed, "She's French, mostly all bark."

From the other side of the house came frantic screaming and muffled yelling, "Hey, get the fuck outside!"

"Mostly."

She sighed and stood from the table, "Damage control."

Once out of earshot, Flippy leaned over, "What's her name anyway?"

Meth shrugged, "Hell, I don't know. Been calling her Foxy all night."

**[][][]**

Disco sighed and looked in the mirror.

The outline of a bruise was already beginning to form, and he was sure it'd be a long time before it went away.

"Well, that didn't go so well," he informed his reflection, "Maybe he has some Tylenol in here."

Pulling on the mirror, he began to sort through the pill bottles inside. Several caught his eye and he held them to the light to read their names.

The first one bore the name, Sertraline, and was filled with a bunch of little yellow tablets. Another bottle read, Lithium, and the pills were round and red in color.

That's when it hit him. Meth's voice rang in his head, 'They make a pill for that.'

That could have been the concussion talking, but it made a good point.

He grabbed the bottles and shoved them in his pocket before following the crowd outside.

* * *

Alright, little short but it's something.

Also, i've been having trouble renaming my chapters, so the first one is a little goofed up.

Thanks for reading, next chapter shit goes down!


End file.
